


Skype Date

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love the city, but I would love it even more if I could convince everyone to move out here with me," Lydia says. "And by everyone, I mean you, of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Date

Allison is reading the latest issue of Archery Focus online when she gets the Skype call. She answers with video turned off, saying, “I’m a mess today, no one should have to look at me.”

"Please," Lydia scoffs, and Allison just knows she’s rolling her eyes. "You always look gorgeous. Besides, I haven’t seen you in weeks, and I’m going through withdrawals."

”We talk on the phone almost every day.”

"It’s not the same!"

Laughing, Allison throws her hair up in a bun and turns on the video. As soon as Lydia’s face pops up on her screen, she smiles. “Hi,” she says softly. “I miss you.”

"I miss you, too," Lydia replies, just as softly. "But don’t worry, I’ll be home for Christmas. I refuse to deal with New York City over the holidays."

"Oh, you love it," Allison says. 

"I love the city, but I would love it even more if I could convince everyone to move out here with me," Lydia says. "And by everyone, I mean you, of course."

Allison sighs. “You know I can’t right now.”

"I know, great evil and all that," Lydia grumbles. "But this whole long-distance thing is just…"

"Yeah. But Christmas will be here before we know it." There’s a knock at the door, and Allison groans. "That’ll be Stiles. We’re supposed to be researching the latest thing that came into town. Should I send you the details?"

"Of course," Lydia says, her voice bright but her eyes sad. "And I’ll call you tomorrow when I get out of class, okay?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
